emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6974 (17th September 2014)
"Aaron puts on a brave face as his day in court arrives; Cain is determined to get to the bottom of Pete and Debbie's argument; Declan blames stress when Charity falls ill; and Jai prepares to dump Megan." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot It's the day of Aaron's sentencing, and Chas and Adam head off to visit him beforehand. Charity is not feeling well and Declan comments that it could be down to stress. Cain is determined to get to the bottom of what has gone on with Debbie and Pete. When he hears about the abortion he is troubled, sensing there is more to it and soon realises the full picture. Nicola discovers that Jimmy has been looking at Botox online. Leyla tells Jai that it's over, which makes him want her even more. He tells her that he will leave Megan, as she has lost her mind anyway. Aaron tries to put on a brave face, but it's clear that he's anxious. Cain tells Debbie that he'll back her up if she wants to admit that the abortion was Charity's, but Debbie realises she can't drop her mother in it. She tells Cain that there's no hope of a reunion with Pete as they've only just recovered from her kissing Ross. Jai steels himself to dump Megan, but she crumbles over the stress of everything that has happened with Charity and he finds himself comforting her. Chas, Adam and Aaron all return to the pub, revealing that Aaron got a suspended sentence. Leyla is annoyed when Megan returns to the office and discovers she hasn't been dumped by Jai. Victoria catches Finn checking out Aaron, but Aaron tells Adam he's not interested. James suggests that Aaron have Ross's old job at the garage. Nicola can't keep up the game with Jimmy any longer as he leaves for an appointment for botox and hair plugs. She admits he's won to his relief. Debbie is upset as Pete collects his stuff from Mulberry Cottage, insisting she wasn't pregnant and she didn't sleep with Ross. Pete tells her regardless, he can't put up with everything anymore. Charity secretly takes a pregnancy test, but is relieved when it is negative. Edna asks Aaron to keep her secret about Harold and Lawrence White, saying nobody else knows about it. Declan suggests that a poorly Charity should call the doctor. Everyone is happy to see Aaron except Ross, who squares up to him menacingly. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and stairs *The Woolpack - Public bar and toilet corridor *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Mill Cottage - Porch, hallway, living room and dining room *Café Main Street - Café *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Unknown cell Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,300,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 30.3% share. A further 161,000 watched the 8.00pm broadcast on ITV+1 with a share of 0.7%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes